liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Groupings
Major Groups *Clan Korval *The Liaden Scouts *The Clans (on Liad proper and out-world) *The Department of the Interior *The Independent Logics --self-aware ships, 'bots, other AI *Uncle and Associates *The Juntavas *The Clutch Turtles *The Yxtrang *The Bedel *Pilots *The Mercs *Bosses on Surebleak *Surebleak Culture Study Research Group *The Carresens-Denobli Trading Cartel *The Enemy. Sheriekas *The Lyre Institute *The Healers *The Dramliz Other Groups by Occupation *Korval's Employees Surebleak Bosses *See Surebleak page for list of bosses Aelliana's Scout Academy students *Rema ven'Deelin Clan Ixin - (f) Scout Corporal. Has an eidetic memory. *Var Mon pin'Aker Clan Midys - (m) Scout Pilot, youngest of the group, his Cha'leket is Lyn Den Kochi *Lys Fidin - one of Aelliana 's most brilliant and outrageous students. Insisted that Aelliana learn piloting. Left Liad as a First-In Scout (F) *Qiarta tel'Ozan - (m) Field Technician, older than the others *Baan yo'Nelon - (m) Scout Pilot *Nerin Binjali Crew *Jon dea'Cort - owner of Binjali Repair Shop. Well past middle years, sturdy rather than stout; hair a close-clipped strip of rusty gray about four fingers wide, eyes the color of old amber. Was Daav's piloting tutor. *Trilla sen'Elba - his second; a compact and cheerful person who speaks with a marked Outworld accent *Patch - resident cat; black and white *Mistress Apel - Jon's paramour *Clonak ter'Meulen - Clan Guayar, Daav's friend and a member of his Scout team, taffy eyes, mustache *Frad Jinmaer - Scout cartographer, also of Daav's team *Vane - a Scoutworking the shift when Aelliana and Daav drop by Port Folk, Pilots, and Shopkeepers *Narna vin'Tayla - Solcintra Portmaster (F) *Per Sea ren'Gelder - Pilot Guild Master (M) *Scout Commander - unnamed (M) *Clarence O'Berin - Juntavas boss, red hair, pilot *Jazla pen'Edrik, Dispatcher at Korval's office in Solcintra Port *Lys Fidin - one of Aelliana 's most brilliant and outrageous students. Insisted that Aelliana learn piloting. Left Liad as a First-In Scout (F) *Master Fis Lyr - boss of Korval's Chonselta yard *Eyla dea'Lorn - seamstress *Vesa bel'Ulim - host of the Garden Gate Cafe *Pendra Ongit (f; on reception); *Felea (m; waits tables in the common room at lunch time) (owners and operators of Ongit's) *San bel'Fasin - a Port tough who was squeezing Ran Eld Caylon and others *Jas Per -- big man that helps out in Shadow Partner, owes balance to Val Con *Captain Elby - Min tel'Denvit's latest boyfriend, attempts to force Ceola to sell *Don Sin - keg delivery Scout's Progress *Hantem - regular at The Friendly Glass who usually has ale *Gus Tav bel'Urik - a merchant near Ongit's Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 Accountants *see dea'Gauss *Mr. dea'Gauss - Korval's former man of business; a very upright man with brown hair going gray, a Master of the Accountants Guild *Ms. dea'Gauss - succeeds her father as Korval's business representative. *Ms. tel'Brieri - sat as the impartial third accountant in the breach hearing between Korval and Mizel *Ms. pen'Dela - works in dea'Gauss' office, young woman dressed in sober business clothes Korval House and ship Staff *see Korval's Employees Scholars *Learned Doctor Jin Del yo'Kera Clan Yedon - deceased. Anne's colleague, whose book she finished *Linguistic Specialist Drusil tel'Bana - Dr. yo'Kera's aide (Note: Anne refers to her distillation of Professor tel'Bana's theory of the common root-tongue Mouse and Dragon, ch 11 *Director Barq - the director of Chonselta Technical College *Guardians of Knowledge, Dobrin University -- see Jen Sar Kiladi Gyrfalks (Mercenaries) *see The Mercs Other Groups by Location on Tokeoport *Portmaster McKlellan *Osa pel'Naria - seeking Theo on behalf of FTC (and others ?) *Mags *Kazee On Avontai *Bre Din sig'Ranton Clan Persage -- also called "Rosie" a musician who plays at Bas Ibenez in Avontai Port *Hall Master Ver Sev -- of the Healer Hall in Avontai Port On Staederport *Bruce Peltzer -- Circuit Rider for the Terran Guild, later Guildmaster on Codrescu *Chames Dobson -- who took Jen Sar Kiladi's class on comparative cultures at Searston University, some few years ago On Casia ''Changeling'' *von'Eyr -- master pilot *Otaria new first-class *Lai Tor -- Ren Zel's friend Present at the midmorning picnic *Lord Andresi -- one of Chi yos'Phelium's allies *Nasil ter'Gasta Clan Idvantis *Dema Wespail Clan Chad, Thodelm *Len Sar Anaba Clan Shelart *Lady Sera tel'Kai Clan Vakmont *Delm Guayar *Delm Etgora *Delm Korval *Aelliana Caylon Clan Mizel References Category:Characters